Library Nights
by alexcullen1
Summary: Damon and Elena meet in the college library one night. Fluff oneshot, AU, AH.


**Hey everyone!**

**Ha, yeah remember me? It's been what, 7 months since the last time I wrote anything? That's a long time. In those 7 months, I've started college hence the no writing. I didn't have the inspiration anymore. Some inspiration hit today when I discovered the blissful silence of the 3****rd**** floor in the library…So this is just a fluff oneshot set in a college library to get some of my creative juices flowing again. Hopefully I'll be writing more now.**

**Love, Alex**

**PS: Check out my other Tiva, Delena, and Densi fics!**

**Summary: AU AH Delena oneshot set iin a college library **

**Library Nights**

Damon Salvatore opened the door to the library ready to get some serious work done before finals. There were only a couple of days left before the week of tests started. He had been neglecting his studying recently, there were just so many parties to go too. However, he knew that now he needed to buckle down or the finals would not go so well for him.

Walking to the back of the library where the "quiet" area was, he dropped his back at an empty desk and sat down. Digging though his bag he pulled out his music, headphones, and his Calculus book.

He had a good rhythm going for about half an hour before the chair in front of him moved. The chairs and desks were placed so you were staring at the persons back, an obvious ploy to not distract the hard working student. The girl in front of him was certainly a distraction, though. She had long brown hair, and a lithe body. He couldn't see the front of her, but he would bet $100 that it would be just a beautiful as the back. She sat down in front of him and opened her computer to a word document. Plugging in her headphones, she started to type almost immediately.

Damon went back to studying but kept on getting sidetracked when the mysterious stranger in front of him kept on flipping her brown tresses back and forth. He watched her finally give up and put her hair back into a ponytail. Damon really tried to keep on reading the chapter in his textbook, but it was proving harder and harder. He really just wanted to run his fingers though that long, long, long brown hair. Closing his book, he dragged a chair up to the desk in front of him.

"Hi." He said.

She jumped, and looked up startled. Yanking her headphones out she said "Can I help you?"

"No. I just wanted to take a break from studying. Thought maybe you might want one too." Damon continued, memorizing the front of her. Just as gorgeous as he thought it would be.

"What makes you think I would want a break?" She asked.

"Good question. I just wanted to talk to you." Damon said. "I'm Damon."

The girl smiled, "I'm Elena."

Elena. A beautiful name. How fitting. "Well it's a pleasure, Elena." He said, looking at her with ice blue eyes.

She looked back down at her computer screen, not really sure where this conversation was going.

"I'll let you get back to your work." Damon said.

"It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena said as she put her headphones back in.

He wheeled his chair back to the desk behind her and smiled. He wanted to get to know her better.

Over the next couple of days, he sat in the exact same spot and waited until she showed up. Every day she came in about 30 minutes after he got there. Normally she gave him a quick smile and went to do her work. Today, however, she pulled her chair up to his desk and faced him.

"Is there a reason why you're here every day exactly when I'm here?" She asked.

"We have finals. I need to study." Damon replied, smirking.

"Oh." Elena looked down, a little embarrassed.

"However, I have been wanting to see your pretty face, and this is the only place I see it." Damon continued. "I've looked for you on campus, but I never see you."

Elena sat still; she was shocked by the 'pretty face' comment. "Why did you want to see me?" She asked.

"You intrigue me. I want to get to know you." He said.

Elena could feel the blood rush to her cheeks in a blush that could have brought the whole library down. "I intrigue you?"

"Are you just going to keep on repeating everything I say?" He countered with a broad smile.

"Oh. Sorry." She looked down again running her hands through her hair.

"I was kidding. Yes, you intrigue me. Yes, I want to get to know you." Damon laughed a little. "Sit down. Talk to me. Tell me about yourself."

Elena put her stuff down beside her, and did just that. They talked for hours. Damon found out that Elena was a freshman to his sophomore. She was a journalism major, and she was from Virginia. He told her that he was a graphic design major and that he was from Louisiana.

Eventually Damon could hear his stomach start to growl and looked at his phone. He was shocked to see that three hours had passed.

Elena saw the time and exclaimed "Oh my god its already 6? I completely lost track of time. Oh you're probably hungry, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have kept you so long!" She started to gather all of her things from the table, and made moves to leave.

He put his hand out to grab her arm "Elena. Sit. It's fine. I enjoyed talking to you. Maybe we should continue over dinner?"

She took a deep breath, and smiled "Sure, I would like that."

They got all of their stuff together, and headed downstairs to the main doors. Damon was excited to get to know this girl more. She really did intrigue him.

**FIN**


End file.
